Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for acquiring a high-resolution magnetic resonance image dataset of at least one limited body region having at least one anatomical structure of a patient. The present invention also concerns a magnetic resonance apparatus, and a storage medium encoded with programming instructions that are designed to implements such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
The standard clinical primary diagnosis of lymph nodes is implemented by computed tomography. Lymph nodes having an effective diameter of 1 cm to 2 cm are categorized as healthy. Above a size of 3 cm, a pathological change is generally assumed. There is a diagnostic gray area in-between that presents great problems in the identification of treatment in clinical oncological practice as a consequence. A more specific analysis by means of magnetic resonance tomography is therefore very desirable.